The End to Our Beginning
by Shadows of the Lonely
Summary: 'They promised themselves that they aren't going to lose no more friends; they aren't going to lose each other. From this day forward, their new life begins. This is the end to their new beginning… Or so it seems.' My take to how our favorite show would "end"! R&R plz!


**Author's Note:** So this was just something that I thought of how _Supernatural_ should 'end' and wanted to share with you all! Supposed to be a little funny but not really that sad. Hope you like it!

* * *

After one of the most bloodiest battles they went through to get rid of a huge vampire nest, Sam and Dean make their way back to the Impala.

"Well," - Dean says as he stood by the drivers side with Sam standing by the passengers side - "One thing I do know for sure. We still got work to do, my brother."

"What are you talking about?" Sam looks to Dean with confusion.

"Saving people, hunting things-"

"The family business." Sam finishes and takes a defeated sigh. "Right."

Dean nods his head as he looks out into the distance. He watches as the sun starts to set. "I'm sorry." Dean says, looking back over to Sam. "You don't have to this, you know. I get that. I'm tired too. But, someone has to do it, right?"

Sam shakes his head. "I never said I wasn't going to do it. Who else would be there to help you when you get your ass kicked?"

Dean pretends to laugh. "Ha-ha, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam says with a smile.

"Let's go, little brother." Dean says. They open their door, get in, and closes it at the same time. Both brothers wear a smile on their face as they drive down the dirt road. Along the way, Dean puts on some AC/DC to which Sam pretends to complain. In secret, Sam's glad to be there, alive, with his big brother at his side.

They are back to normal hunts, just like the old days. Castiel had gone back to heaven to restore order there. Sam and Dean are going to try and not get involve with any more angels and demons. They are going to start new. They promised themselves that they aren't going to lose no more friends; they aren't going to lose each other. And, making an exception for not doing cases with angels and demons, they still are going to keep in contact with Castiel. This is their family. From this day forward, their new life begins. This is the end to their new beginning.

Or so it seems.

* * *

One moment Castiel is in heaven helping the angels. The next, he is confused when he appears in a gray room with no doors. He hears a voice. It's a deep echoing voice but all we (the audience) hear is a soft spoken whisper saying: "You have done so much in this world, Castiel."

"Who is this?" Castiel says, looking around the room as he stays in one corner of it. A huge, gold light appears that slowly turns to both blue and red. We see a figure of a man taking one step forward as the light dies down to nothing a man stands there across from Cas.

"But it's not over." The man says.

We never get to see the man's face yet, but we see Cas' face has a look of shock as the camera turns from his face to reveal... Chuck.

Chuck makes this white light appear and zaps Castiel; we finally get to see Castiel's real dark, gray, shining wings and his blue eyes lighting up. Cas disappears from the room.

Chuck soon disappears from the room himself.

* * *

Cas appears in the middle of the road and Sam and Dean see Castiel in the middle of the road. Dean stops the Impala.

"This can't be good." Dean says as he gets out of the car. Sam does the same and they go to Castiel to stand in front of him and they watch as the light from Cas slowly disappears and he falls to the ground. Dean rushes to Cas' side and tries to pick Castiel up. Sam is about to help when he notices something in the sky.

Sam calls out Dean's name. "Dean... Dean!"

Dean looks up. He is still on the ground, cradling Cas as his mouth hangs open from what he sees in the sky.

We never see what is wrong with the sky because the screen fades to black with white words saying "You thought it was over… you thought wrong"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**... so, yeah, with maybe at the end show that one scene in _Supernatural_ ('Changing Channels' I think) where Sam and Dean are thrown into a TV show by Gabriel and Dean goes 'Sonofabitch!' [and que the audience laughter!]

So for me _Supernatural_ doesn't have a ending. This could be like a season finale thing or whatever but let me know what you guys think about this? How do you think _Supernatural_ will end? Or are you like me and in denial about _Supernatural_ not ending?


End file.
